


【Translation】The Gathering 大贾秘密集会

by isaakfvkampfer



Series: Master and Apprentice [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Debauchery, F/M, Heavy Partying, Hunting, M/M, Master/Apprentice Slash, Master/Slave Disguise, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Sith Orgies, Sith Shenanigans, Sith Training, Sith Trials, Sith slash, Sojourn, Teasing, The Gathering, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, Voyeurism, was totally broken the last time I sent a request, word count 20k+
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 达斯•普雷格斯在逗留卫星上的年度集会上测验他的敌人和年轻弟子。他怀疑自己的其中一笔交易不太可靠，所以派弟子秘密潜入，通过观察弟子的行为，他发现了一个小问题，于是跟赫特人贾巴达成了一笔交易。（《崩，崩，溃？》后几个月。）（本故事是和Lightpoint讨论后生出来的，她表示大贾秘密集会其实是西斯淫乱爬梯。另外，她也写了好些美妙的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gathering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728016) by [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur). 



罗克·纳罗斯是个麻烦事。不是特别麻烦，但是这个希林百万富翁已经不属于普雷格斯精心网罗的精英竞争者之列了。尚没有确凿证据证明他的经济状况有问题，达马斯克公司也依旧能从与之达成的联盟中获利，可普雷格斯并不喜欢这个爱吹牛皮的家伙相伴身边，好在很少跟他有交流。罗克的公司做的都是娱乐生意，银河系里的赌场妓院也分属三教九流，他的生意并不全然合法，普雷格斯总感觉希林人不是他该接触的那类人。

这家伙低人一等。

但是，黑戈·达马斯克在生意场上混得风生水起靠得可不是放过可疑细节。

他生出个主意，打算暴露这家伙两面三刀的本性，毕竟对方并没有直接与他唱过反调。这事办得不能给人看出来太巧，所以利用即将举行的大贾秘密集会来做个测试就顺理成章了，每年的这几晚，面子底下都暗潮汹涌。

而他为这个场合准备的最为危险的测试员便是达斯·西迪厄斯。当然，普雷格斯给他下了死了命令，不许伤害任何人。西斯科不好在这集会上出手，黑暗面已经吞噬了参加集会的普通人，引发流血冲突，获取这些人奉上的祭品。期间，西斯只需要默默观察，看着这天晚上每个活人激荡的血液引发的暴力之流。

他们只在最后戳刺一下，汲取养分。甚至最后都不需要他们戳刺。

“你在逗留卫星上养的珍禽异兽规模又扩大了嘛，我的朋友，”赫特人贾巴嘎嘎地笑着说，挥舞着他短短的手臂示意了一下面前的小宫廷，各种装了奇怪生物的箱子就摆在那里，来自塔图因的，来自马拉斯塔尔的，来自纳布的。帮忙搬运箱子的既有奴隶，也有雇佣兵，船就停在堡垒之外，这些笼子都是为了今晚的集会做准备的，有好几个尊贵的客人已经抵达了。

贾巴甚至从母星纳尔赫塔带了十五只赞瓦斯兽，放生到逗留卫星的丛林里供晚上“狂野狩猎”使用。达马斯克集团的飞船比贾巴的人马晚一天到达，他们的飞船造型优雅，都是去世不久的鲁杰斯·诺姆[1]设计的。肥胖的虫子兴致勃勃地看着楼下的活动。“听说你甚至收集了一对扎拉卡呢。”

“我的审美趣味非常广泛，”达马斯克回答。他们坐在一起，贾巴盘踞在一顶反重力轿子上，这个大露台正对主堡垒的中央广场，可以将下面的一切亲收眼底。达马斯克又不动声色地补充了一句，“当然了，那是就缪恩人而言。跟你特异独行的品味相比就不值得一提啦。”

“哦，我很理解，”贾巴笑道，很清楚自己放浪的名声。而且很自豪，普雷格斯想。

达马斯克盯着对方臭气熏天的半张大嘴，薄薄的嘴唇扯出一个弧度。“我想也是。实际上，我倒想问问你是不是愿意给我点建议。”

“在追求快感上面？”贾巴单刀直入。“提列克人可柔韧了。”

达马斯克挥了挥他瘦长的手。“不不，不是那意思。我已经有一个人选了。”

贾巴的凸眼睛瞪得更大了。“别告诉我咱们伟大又超然的黑戈·达马斯克被某个年轻的小甜心迷得神魂颠倒了？”

“神魂颠倒可有点言重了，”他喃喃，指了指广场。“要我说，只是有点兴趣。看到了吗？那个在打理虫骑的[2]？”

贾巴顺着他指的方向看过去，普雷格斯小小地骄傲了一下。尽管改变了容貌——染了头发，变了眼色，通过外科手术填平了下巴上的美人沟，把鼻子也做小了，整个人改头换面——帕尔帕庭依旧非常迷人，苗条的身体动起来异常优雅。可以说，他的魅力更超以往，鼻子没有那么显眼以后，又换了那身打扮……

普雷格斯笑了。如此装扮可以让西迪厄斯好好倾听逗留卫星上的政治斡旋与操纵。他可以近距离观察师父如何在这些秘密集会上用金钱与承诺将整个银河系玩弄于鼓掌之中，还有什么比这更好的学习方式呢？没有人对奴隶多加留意，至少对银河系的上流阶层来说如此。在这些来这里参加这个社会实验的人看来，奴隶是用以倚靠的垫子，是廉价的劳力，是供人随意占有的肉体。低眉顺眼的奴隶根本对主人们的高谈阔论一无所知。

早先，普雷格斯带着那身奴隶制服出现在西迪厄斯面前的时候，纳布贵族的脸因为羞赧涨得通红，年长的西斯尊主倒是喜闻乐见，他把弟子的反应看作一次甜美的胜利。那身衣服为的是充分彰显他年轻的躯干、臀部和大腿，暗红色的薄纱剪裁成短条，挂在银制宽腰带上，垂在胯间和臀缝处；手工制作的锁链将腰带与他颈上的银项圈相连；一对银臂圈刚好卡住他雕塑般的上臂，而柔软的皮制短靴可以保护他的双脚不被粗糙的卵石划破；最后是飘渺红纱下的所谓保护，紧紧缠绕着的遮羞布用料少得不能再少，为可怜的奴隶保留了一丁点尊严。

或者说，嘲讽他失去的尊严，普雷格斯想。他看着西迪厄斯弯腰捡起给新来动物喂食的食叉。原力中，他的厌恶一波接着一波。总的来说，那身装束留给人想象的空间不大，但刚好够点燃旁人的好奇。他用原力压下自己的勃起，但故意在黑暗面里留了一丝欲望的气息让西迪厄斯嗅到。他那瓷白的皮肤是在颤抖吗，还是说那是他的想象？

贾巴回头看他。“一个奴隶？”他的声音几乎有点不确定。

达马斯克迎上老虫子的视线。“一个前途无量的奴隶。”

贾巴咕噜出一声更加低沉的笑声。“啊，我知道了，的确。这男孩养眼极了。和缪恩人一样瘦，还很白，难怪你喜欢他。而且你给他打扮的也好；跟他的身份非常相称。”

“众所周知，你也享受人类和类人种族的陪伴，”达马斯克大胆地说。

贾巴舔了舔嘴唇，看来是想到了某些恶心的回忆。“是啊，没错……”他转过身再次看向奴隶，兴致勃发。

庭院边缘有了一丝动静。

啊，他们到了。时机恰好，就像他指示其他仆人做的那样。

普雷格斯坐直身体，饶有兴致地看向罗克·纳罗斯，这位放浪的希林大佬从内环地区赶来，甫一抵达就看到了从庭院另一边往他这里走的西迪厄斯。普雷格斯陶醉地观察着这一切，他身边的贾巴似乎也同样迷醉。但普雷格斯有自己的算盘：今晚是对他弟子的一次试炼，看他能否在这些傲慢慵懒的大贾注意到他的时候保持冷静。

可不是真实的他，而是这个一文不值、无力反抗的奴隶。

他意图准备好西迪厄斯，让他足以从容应对未来的任何变化。他不能容许自己的弟子在某个激烈的瞬间面色苍白的退缩，所以他打定主意要将更多各种各样的经历引入弟子的训练之中。这会是他参加的第一场秘密集会，十九岁的他三个月前第一次被师傅占有，如今，他不能作为旁观者，不能穿上衣衫，不能躲藏起来，不能隐于阴影。

西迪厄斯得在他未来的伙伴与敌人之中穿行，几乎不着寸缕，完全没人注意，在他们以为安全的情况下收集他们的秘密。今晚，他要得到的是罗克·纳罗斯的肮脏秘密，为最终扳倒他做准备。

诱饵已经到位，那猎物是否会上钩呢？

希林人穿着一身花里胡哨的袍子，珠光宝气。他来到虫骑的笼子旁边跟帕尔帕庭说话，达马斯克和贾巴离得太远听不清。西迪厄斯摇摇头，染成炭黑的辫子随着他的动作轻轻擦过他苍白的颈项。他转身把一片生肉塞进笼中，虫骑贪婪地把肉撕烂了。

罗克大笑一声，伸手拍了下西迪厄斯的大腿，人类猛然一扭，像野兽般转过身来，但紧接着就记起了自己的身份，赶忙顺从地垂下眼。商人看到对方反抗有点恼羞成怒，一把抓过连着他项圈的锁链，把他拉到跟前，用另一只带爪的手划过西迪厄斯胸膛光滑的肌肉，最终覆上被布料包裹的性器。

普雷格斯站着这么远都能看到弟子苍白颧骨上因为愤怒染上的红晕，罗克凑近他耳朵肯定是说了什么下流话。西迪厄斯点点头，咽了口唾沫，希林人继续隔着布料粗暴地揉搓了他几下，这次他站定了没动，等待对方最终放手，好回去继续工作。

罗克继续穿过中庭，最后还回头看了一眼西迪厄斯，舔了舔嘴唇，然后消失在普雷格斯和贾巴所在的露台下方。

普雷格斯露出一个狡猾的笑容。猎物上钩了。

贾巴大笑。“我看出你是什么意思了。你手上握着的可是个小炮弹啊，达马斯克。让我猜猜，他没回应你的感情？”

达马斯克叹了口气。“不是我想要的那种。但我猜他还能忍受我。”

贾巴斜了一眼周遭。“我手下也不少这样的。他们没意识到身为伟大的赫特人贾巴的玩物可是至高无上的荣誉呢。但我一点点打碎他们，慢慢的，不着急，最终他们都被训练得很好，求着要服侍我。”他，和其他那些奴隶主一样，谈起手下的奴隶好像他们都是些没脑子的动物，是蓄养的牲畜，是用以娱乐的消遣。

 _他绝不会乞求，因为他不是奴隶。_ 达马斯克点点头，顺着对方的意思说道，“当然。但他在用嘴取悦人这事上还有些问题。太笨拙，牙齿又尖，我既没有时间也没有耐心，更没打算在这方面亲自调教他。”

贾巴点点头。“反正以你的身份可干不得这事。口活是奴隶干的。像他这样的生物。”

 _即便现在他也可以像虫子一样捏碎你_ ，普雷格斯饶有兴味地想。 _那个“生物”在我的指导下迟早会吞噬你们所有人。_ 但话出口的时候又变成了：“是有点两难。”

贾巴继续观察了西迪厄斯半晌，有点遗憾地舔舔嘴唇。“你考虑过让别的奴隶训练他吗？找个更有天赋的？比如泽尔特罗斯人。你想玩谁，有他们施加那些美妙的影响，没有办不到的。”

普雷格斯盯着对方，几乎哑口无言。一个泽尔特罗斯人？这么简单？在性上的勇猛和超凡的费洛蒙让他们举世闻名，据说他们的母星充斥了各种狂欢，任何外来侵略者都会在狂喜的氛围中迷失自我。但脱离了母星的泽尔特罗斯人个体则时不时表现出脆弱的一面，容易被捕捉到。

西迪厄斯能被这个种族的一员征服与训练吗？如果真的遇上，他的弟子会如何应对？他要如何面对对方在性上的优势？还有费洛蒙？普雷格斯通常冷漠的心神突然被各种假设填满，他一一掂量，甚至没注意到贾巴早已借口加入到声色犬马的狂欢而离开了。

 

【作者注】

1、西迪厄斯一点都不喜欢那身装扮——躲在角落的西迪厄斯满面怒容:("

2、夜晚的欢庆才刚刚开始，每个人都有所期待。成败终将花落谁家？

3、书里，普雷格斯和贾巴简直好基友啊，读起来很搞笑。

 

【译注】

[1]鲁杰斯·诺姆（Rugess Nome）：也就是Darth Tenebrous，普雷格斯的师父。

[2]虫骑（insectomorph）：马拉斯泰尔人的一种骑兽，或者说骑虫。


	2. 风暴前的宁静

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普雷格斯和西迪厄斯讨论即将开始的任务以及抗命的陷阱。

“他到底构成多大的威胁，师父？他的生意给达马斯克控股公司带来的只是蝇头小利，”西迪厄斯在豪华房间里来回踱步，满面狐疑。“数据我已经仔细查看过了。”

他们身处普雷格斯的私人套房，靠在矮沙发上的西斯尊主听到他这么说只是点点头，慵懒地看着他。逗留卫星上夜幕已经降临，集会逐渐升温，从血腥狩猎中凯旋的几队人马放肆的欢笑在这里也能听得很清楚。“干得好，弟子，你说的没错，不过我真正关心的可不是表面的利润，你也应该一样。无论罗克·纳罗斯存不存在，这桩生意的成败都与他无关。我要你看的是表面之外的东西。”

普雷格斯从原力中感知到弟子的赞同，他看到西迪厄斯沉入黑暗面，与之进行更深入的交流，突然间他的眼中爆出一抹满意的金光，看来他日益增长的力量已经从原力中找到了答案。他的原力真的很强。

过了一会儿以后，西迪厄斯从冥想中浮出，开始来回踱步，不过步伐比刚才要沉重。“他的反叛，师父。”

“继续。”

“他……怨恨你。我能感觉得到。如果不将他的……反叛连根拔除的话会影响到其他人，”西迪厄斯缓缓回答。

普雷格斯笑了，冰冷而骄傲。“是的，就像疾病。我不会容许抗命，达斯·西迪厄斯。明目张胆的抗命并不可怕，那些靠你提携的笑面虎在你背后插刀才危险。”

西迪厄斯瞥了他一眼，没有说话，一副好徒弟的样子。普雷格斯顿了一下，欣赏了会儿他纤瘦的身材。

“明年你的义务公共服务任期结束以后，你会去立法机构工作，那里的世界会更为复杂。反叛与抗命会如影随形，而愚蠢的大多数人是不能被委以重任的，他们根本不知道什么才是最好的，只会像愚蠢的动物一样在缰绳中挣扎。而你呢，则得干脆利落地解决那些会将他人引离目标的人。”

西迪厄斯不再踱步，声音压得极低，但有点急切。“那就允许我立刻清除他，师父。我们浪费的每一秒都至关重要。即便此刻，放任他和其他人见面也可能带来负面影响。

但是普雷格斯挥挥手，把对方的提议压了下去。他知道西迪厄斯今晚这么着急的原因。“不。你不能盲目质疑某人反叛。那搞不好会搬石头砸自己的脚。你得得到……证据，所以我才把这个任务交给你，看看猎手们回来以后咱们油滑朋友的本性到底如何。”

西迪厄斯从师父身上移开视线，无法完全掩饰自己怨怒的表情。“那我为什么不能假扮一个商人，师父？一样能轻易揭露他两面三刀的本性。”

“那他们会认识你，你要怎样继续在集会内外抛头露面？去构架一个身份，一个背景？他可不会在其他商人面前畅所欲言，一个陌生人就更不可能了。不，你最好的假身份还是奴隶，轻易就可以消失。有朝一日等你当上了参议员就可以用真实的身份回到这里了。”

西迪厄斯吸了口气。“我讨厌这种伪装，师父。”

普雷格斯笑着喝了一口阿卡尼斯白葡萄酒。“我知道。它让你愤怒，但如果你能用心保持这幅假面，那今晚会有很大收获。你知道他们在奴隶身边什么都说。”

西迪厄斯点点头。“都是些傻瓜。我不知道你为什么要容忍他们，师父。”

“都是为了我们的利益，”普雷格斯嘲弄地举了举酒杯，像是在庆贺，然后意味深长地看向西迪厄斯。“还有一点他们的。”

西迪厄斯赶紧别开视线。“我可以杀了他们所有人，师父。我恨这事。”

“对，你可以，”他淡淡地说。“但你不会，因为我不希望你这么做。你为谁效劳，西迪厄斯尊主？”

回答里夹杂了一丝危险的愤怒气息。“您，我的师父。”

他不喜欢对方口气里的那丝愤怒，所以放下酒杯，从沙发上起身，滑向屋子对面的西迪厄斯，靠近以后他比西迪厄斯要高出许多，突然之间，年轻的西斯意识到自己穿得太少了。普雷格斯窃笑地看到对方异常不自在地绷紧了身体。

“你说的没错，我的小西斯。”他绕着人类踱步，最终停在对方身后，视线一路下移，欣赏隐约可见的脊椎骨，肋骨还有胯骨。“所以……在今晚的活动开始以前，我得先把规矩说清楚了。首先……”他伸手解开系在腰带上的遮羞布，苍白的臀瓣一览无余。“首先，这是我的。”

西迪厄斯颤抖着适应师父沿着他臀缝滑下的修长手指，最终停在他的穴口上。普雷格斯将手指探入，深达第二个指节，肌肉环反射性地收紧了。他差点往前探出了一步，但普雷格斯蜷起手指警告他，嘲弄地挑逗对方发出一声啜泣。

“只能是我的，”普雷格斯笑着感受弟子的甬道紧紧裹住自己。如果他们有更多时间的话……但是他们没有。“如果有人试图得到这个，你就报出我的名字，他们会停下来的。”

西迪厄斯点点头，没有开口说话；他不知道自己会发出什么样的声音。

普雷格斯俯身贴上对方的耳朵。“但只有插入不被允许，我的弟子。如果他们希望你碰他们，你会照做。明白了吗？”他的手指又探进去了一点，纤瘦的身体抖了一下。

西迪厄斯突然转过头。“师父，我只给您用，您答应过的。”他的犹疑是多么的美丽可口啊。有意思，他向熟悉的魔鬼求助。

“我的阴茎今晚会填满你，西迪厄斯，”普雷格斯保证。“我是唯一会彻底占有你的人。我会的，等这事结束。今晚做好你的工作，我们俩就都能享受。”

西迪厄斯压抑住内心的震颤，低下头。“是……师父……”

普雷格斯抽出手指，手穿过纤瘦的双腿进一步往前探。西迪厄斯竟然完全没有动。“你的其他部分今晚归他们玩弄。”他顿了一下。“你的嘴巴也是。”

西迪厄斯叹了口气。“一定得那样吗，师父？”

他抬手松松地圈住脆弱的喉咙。动作几乎可以说是温柔。“你是在质疑我吗？”

“不，师父。我明白了。”

“很好。那赶紧加入其它的奴隶们吧，记得把耳朵竖起来。”他把遮羞布掖回原位，完事以后拍了拍西迪厄斯光裸的臀部才退后一步。他的弟子礼貌性地微微颔首，没有平常的装束看上去很是出戏；他打算离开。

普雷格斯在西迪厄斯几乎走到门口的时候叫住了他。“西迪厄斯。”

年轻人僵住了。

“记住了，我的弟子，人啊，开心了才能松口。让他们开开心心的。”

【作者注】

  * 可怜的PPT
  * 可怜的PPT
  * [pinterest.com/darthvidetur/inspiration-for-master-and-apprentice/](http://www.pinterest.com/darthvidetur/inspiration-for-master-and-apprentice/)可以查看一下
  * 本周会多花时间写：）




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西迪厄斯需要完成一个任务，但他真的不想待在这里。大贾秘密集会上可没什么文明人，尤其夜色渐晚的时候。

普雷格斯相当期待今晚，他要好好观察自己的弟子会如何处理庆典，所以特意在能俯视中庭的地方找了个座位，楼下的送餐桌和沿着堡垒远墙排布的壁龛在此处一览无余。通过他的精心操纵，罗克·纳罗斯的座位就靠近西迪厄斯服务的那片区域。

客人们从森林和小道，从“巢穴”和“洞穴”，从“藏身处”，从“悬崖”处鱼贯而入。他们高矮胖瘦不一，云集在猎物周围，在长桌上宰杀它们，鲜血淌过桌边，溅到他们兴奋的脸庞上。桌子上，美艳的女舞者大跳钢管舞，有希林人，提列克人，甚至还有几个塔格鲁塔人，里面还混了几个男性舞者，满足不同需求，也是为少数几个参会的女客人助兴。

普雷格斯在餐桌的左后方瞥到西迪厄斯的身影，他端着一盘肉菜走向送餐桌，锁链随着身体摇摆不时打在金色的托盘上。普雷格斯审视了一下人群，发现已经有人盯上了人类，饶有兴致地观察这个“奴隶”。

普雷格斯知道这些人对血的渴求很快就会转化为对性的热烈追逐，暴力和浓重的酒精已经将他们最后一丝矜持扫荡一空。在午夜到来之时，当淫词艳曲与情色表演攀至顶峰的时候，秘密集会将解放参会者最原始的欲望。所有在共和国文明社会里不被接受的怪癖都会在这个夜晚得到许可与释放。

一个大规模的社会实验，贴合的面具已然揭下，野蛮的进化露出他丑陋的脑袋。

他觉得这对西迪厄斯来说是一堂绝佳的课程，让他看看这些上流社会的脸面人物如何轻易地化作狂热的动物，所需的只有一点点……许可。他轻笑出声。

“我们多愁善感的缪恩人今晚过得如何啊？”他身后传来一声快活的调笑，赫特人贾巴臃肿的身体出现在普雷格斯的余光中，他的轿子神奇地不见了。西斯尊主几乎没费心去看老虫子和他身后留下的一长串粘液。

“享受可爱的夜色，”他最终回答。

“那你的奴隶呢？”

“迟早……”他模棱两可地说。

贾巴看着楼下的西迪厄斯，舔了舔沾满粘液的嘴唇。“如果不是更喜欢雌性生物，我绝对会对他感兴趣。他可真是个诱人的小家伙。想象不出底下有多少人在觊觎他呦。”

普雷格斯嘴上笑了笑。“我想象得出。”

这是真的。他能感觉到好几双眼中的兴趣，在西迪厄斯摆开食物的时候用视线在他精瘦的双腿和裸露的胸膛上游走。原力低声诉说着他们的欲望，充满了黑暗、可怖与自私。他知道西迪厄斯也能感觉得到，他窄窄的肩膀紧绷着，无法完全掩饰自己的憎恶。有朝一日，他定能完全做到喜怒不形于色，但如今这种程度的紧张与他的奴隶身份相称，对他有益无害。

要过多久才会有人胆大到不止是看看而已？难说，但他已经看到派克斯·提姆那群人里的一个格兰人出手了，他抓住桌上提列克舞女的列库，笑着把她揽到膝头。她挣脱对方，狼狈地爬了回去，引得围坐在桌边的男人们哄堂大笑。普雷格斯能从原力中感知到她的恐惧与痛苦，但单看外表，她的舞步依旧非常专业。

看到这场闹剧，西迪厄斯只是顿了一下，他的表情明白无误地表示他很厌恶格兰人的这种行为。普雷格斯瞥到罗克·纳罗斯也注意到了这点，对他的同伴低声说了什么。

贾巴似乎读到了他的想法。“我挺惊讶的，你竟然允许他今晚下去服务。没人比你更清楚秘密集会的走向了。”

“那只是他训练的一部分，”普雷格斯说。“我想消磨一下他的戾气。”也没错。

“唔，今晚结束后肯定没事啦，”贾巴的笑声是从肚子里传来的。“你倒是挑了个好地方看戏。”

这话不假。楼下的中庭人满为患，桌子首尾相接，奴隶侍应穿行其间。西迪厄斯的一个同事在貌似克隆力克兽血的液体上滑了一跤，大家笑得更响了。其中一个达格人还在她试图起身的时候伸出后脚绊了她一下，她不得不在大家的哄笑声中往前又爬了几步，远离他们以后才站起来。

西迪厄斯四下扫了几眼，转身往主桌走去，但罗克咬住嘴唇，唤他过来。西迪厄斯看了他一眼，普雷格斯以为他会无视商人的召唤，但发现他最后还是往对方那边走去。

普雷格斯缓缓吁了口气，往前凑了凑，迫切地想要耳闻目睹全过程，毕竟两人离他不远。他用原力增强感官，西迪厄斯尚不知晓他能离着这么远偷听。西斯师父还会很多弟子不知道的东西。

“过来嘛，”希林人说。“做个听话的小奴隶怎么样，给我们上一份肉。”

“喜欢哪种？”西迪厄斯礼貌地询问，与对方保持了一段距离。

罗克坏笑道。“你不应该说‘喜欢哪种，先生’吗？”

西迪厄斯盯住他。“先生？”

“去吧，去拿点好的，不要忘记把你自己也带回来哦，”他颐指气使，看着西迪厄斯离开的背影跟同伴一起笑出声。“好家伙，”他色眯眯地说。“看来我今晚要走运咯。”

他的朋友们也跟着笑，男女都有，尽管秘密集会上不是奴隶的女性很少。她们通常缺乏这种杀戮欲，普雷格斯环视了一圈中庭以后作结。他的客人们慢慢放松下来，开始对侍应的员工动手动脚起来。某位杜罗人把一个人类女孩抱在膝头，巨大的手摸到她短裙的稀薄布料下面，把她吓得花容失色。

另外一边，某个隶属于臭名昭著的银河情报网的博萨间谍头目则在放肆地抚摸某个年轻男性奴隶的肩膀和脖子，他粗大的鼻孔贴在男孩金色的头发上，吸来吸去，负责清理粗糙桌面上脏盘子的男孩被吓得一动不动，根本无法工作。

酒足饭饱的客人们终于将兴趣转向了其他方面，秘密集会的气氛也随之而变。有人拿某个美丽的女性参议员开了个下流的玩笑，她当然不在场，但并不妨碍大伙儿跟着起哄。堡垒墙头伤痕累累的健壮奴隶卖力地打鼓，原始的鼓点和着越来越响亮的乐声，与为了躲避骚扰的手指而将舞跳得越来越快的舞女们一同将集会带向了高潮。

贾巴响亮地砸吧了一下美食。“听说加杜拉[1]和给自己找了个好理由呢。”

普雷格斯差点没听到他。“对，你不该忽视她的，贾巴。”

“我也没打算这么做，”贾巴嘟囔了一句，在看到某个人类客人成功扯掉一个舞女的上衣暴露出对方深红色的乳房，引发对方一声尖叫以后，他兴奋地拍了拍自己肥硕的爪子。其他舞者也已经逐渐开始宽衣解带，有的还有所遮掩，有的一丝不挂，都是为了满足台下哄闹地叫嚣要看更多肉体的客人。

罗克·纳罗斯等西迪厄斯等得快要不耐烦了，这下终于把端着一大盘肉的人类盼了回来。“我累啦，”他夸张地一撅嘴，他们种族演起戏来都是一副傻样，用修剪整齐的三根长指甲摸了摸自己左边太阳穴残存的三根尖角。“我觉得你最好来喂我一下，奴隶。”

有一瞬间，西迪厄斯看上去简直要气疯了，但转眼之间又挂上了无动于衷的表情。他从托盘上撕下一条肉，伸手递给对方，后者故意往后躺下，露出一个满是牙齿的笑容。西迪厄斯走近了一点，但希林人就是不凑过去拿。

“过来嘛，奴隶，喂我，我不耐烦了哦。”罗克舔舔嘴唇，张开嘴。西迪厄斯慢慢靠近，喂肉的时候手指不小心擦到了对方的嘴唇，他还没来及收手，罗克就抓住了他的手腕，让他动弹不得。“再来一片。”

普雷格斯迷恋地看着希林人抓住西迪厄斯的手指把它们喂进自己的嘴里，吸干净上面的肉汁，还猥亵地舔了舔人类的皮肤。西迪厄斯咽了口唾沫，伸手去取更多的肉，希望能分散商人的注意力。

但罗克的猎物就在眼前，于是他开始在对方若隐若现的尾骨上慢慢画圈，叹了口气。“这顿晚餐的菜可不同寻常哦，”他对自己的伙伴们说。“不过我不会抱怨啦。”

他们都笑起来，有几个人也大胆地伸出手，想去摸西迪厄斯的胳膊和身体。他照普雷格斯的指示那样一动不动地任他们占便宜。 _真是个听话的小学徒。_ 一个来自科雷利亚、衣着华贵的人类女性调戏地掐了他左边的乳头，西迪厄斯这才瑟缩了一下。

这下大家兴奋起来。罗克乐得咯咯直笑，手往下摸去，手指头探进遮羞布底下。西迪厄斯本能地凑过去，却只让自己的身体更接近希林人跃跃欲试的嘴巴了。对方尖利的牙齿轻轻咬上他的侧腹，手指不遗余力地钩住他的遮羞布，闹得西迪厄斯差点打翻盘子。

“这个嘛，”他身后传来一个人类的声音。那人把布条从腰带里拽出来，让它自由下垂，最后一把拽掉。其他人看到这场景不禁赞叹出声。透过红色的纱条，普雷格斯隔着这么远都能看到弟子精致的性器，软软地耷拉在那里，完全没有勃起的迹象。周围的男性倒是有好几个裤裆鼓鼓。

罗克闭上嘴巴，从西迪厄斯手里接过托盘，随便地扔到桌上。“看看你的老二，”他告诉西迪厄斯。“你害怕吗，奴隶？你没硬嘛。”

“不是害怕，先生，”西迪厄斯挤出几个字，脸红了，因为他身后透明的布料被人类掀了起来，隐私部位一览无余。

沉溺在憎恨中的西迪厄斯是多么的美味啊。普雷格斯笑了。

“我要好好看看，”希林人笑道，抓住腰带，开始解上面的结扣。西迪厄斯四下张望，身体则随着对方戏谑的动作而起伏。目之所及，到处都是衣衫不整的人，多数都是正在被客人们扒下衣衫的奴隶。他也是其中一员。普雷格斯能感觉到黑暗面深处逐渐高涨的紧张情绪与憎恶感。

罗克终于解开了西迪厄斯的腰带，他把它抽下来，递给身边的人，解下和项圈绑在一起的链条，握在手里。客人们传阅完那小块衣料以后就把它丢在了桌子后面，将它彻底遗忘在欲火以外。

西迪厄斯打了个寒战，再没有什么东西隔绝他与对方饥渴的眼神了。有人说了个荤段子，他羞得面红耳赤。列席的唯一一名女性用修长的双手抚摸他的臀瓣，袭击他精干的大腿。有人唤侍应继续上吃的，这桌人这才注意到中央舞台上的新节目。罗克看上去异常纠结，但很快就下了决定，他扯了扯锁链，把西迪厄斯拉到自己脚边，让他跪在那里。

他是个卑微的奴隶，被遗忘在欢愉的角落。

现在，普雷格斯知道，真正的工作才刚刚开始。

【译注】

  * 加杜拉是安纳金和施米原来的主人，是个赫特人。



【作者注】

1、在桌上大跳XX舞？亏Luceno（《达·普》作者）也写得出来……XD

2、秘密集会简直伤风败俗啊，是普雷格斯自己的小型社会实验，LOL

3、西迪厄斯今晚要出手啊。


	4. 测验与考验

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普雷格斯考察希林人的忠诚。西迪厄斯则得忍受这个过程。

西迪厄斯已经贴着希林人的腿坐了一个钟头了。台上的表演精彩纷呈，共和国被如此消费大家都喜闻乐见。从腐朽至极的议长到虚伪的议员，想嘲笑什么就嘲笑什么。罗克摸了摸胯部，分开他花里胡哨的袍子。“服侍我，奴隶，”他慵懒地用颐指气使的口吻命令奴隶，惹得他的朋友们吃吃直笑。

西迪厄斯帮他解开裤子，用手满足他，罗克则在同时跟朋友们谈天。他的话匣子打开了，毫无顾忌地讲述他对自己娱乐公司的宏伟愿景。他们一边嘲笑台上的演员，一边对共和国大骂特骂，信誓旦旦地宣称共和国迟早要为侮辱他们付出代价。他们报起名字来毫无顾忌，被酒精松动的嘴巴源源不断地吐出各种数据与信息。

到最后，连罗克也变得毫无顾忌了。他开始发表自己的见解，抱怨达马斯克对待他的方式还有他自己的财务困境等等。他的声音很快压得更低，连普雷格斯用原力增强过的听力也无法捕捉，这点西斯尊主早已料到，也知道自己的弟子会收集所有的要点。

普雷格斯看着西迪厄斯用他教的方法一心二用，把信息在原力中归类。尽管他的手一直在希林人坚硬的柱体上来回撸动，他的大脑却在用黑暗面的力量检测每句话的真实性。他真是天生的，普雷格斯知道，欺瞒诈骗，一心多用，判定可信度，都是他的拿手好戏。

看到原力之中的年轻纳布弟子是这样一个矛盾的集合体，一种骄傲的感觉油然而生，普雷格斯的性致也起来了。没有人能阻挡的了西迪厄斯。原力早已告诉过他。有朝一日，他将无需掩藏自己天生的统治者身份。

罗克·纳罗斯觉得自己硬得差不多了，便推开西迪厄斯的手，欣赏地抚摸了一遍人类薄薄的嘴唇，声音又拔高到普雷格斯听得到的水准。“还没到时候，奴隶。我要你用嘴巴满足我。”

西迪厄斯看上去不太乐意，罗克重重弹了弹他的下巴。“看看你都能干什么。”

西迪厄斯点点头，跪在渗透了血污的泥土上，探出脑袋吞入希林人，但和往常一样，因为对这种行为深深厌恶，他精力不集中，动作也非常笨拙。普雷格斯看了很失望。

_他得学会摒弃自身感情。所有人类都这么记仇吗？_

其他人大呼小叫，嘲笑“奴隶”拙略的技术，还猥亵地给他提意见，作评论。慌乱外表之下的西迪厄斯更加愤怒了，结果就是，他的表现更加尴尬。

他能感觉到罗克的耐心因为西迪厄斯一屡次失误而在一点点丧失。“你从来没有给人口过咯，奴隶？”他问道，抓住西迪厄斯的头发直到年轻人类嘟囔了一声，放开软下来的柱体。

“抱歉，先生，”西迪厄斯看着地面，下巴还因为突然的动作而疼痛不已。“我尽力了。”

“别管了，”商人低吼道。“那我们就用另外一头好了，过来，站起来。”他拽了拽连着项圈的锁链，西迪厄斯只好犹犹豫豫地站起身。

普雷格斯终于下定了决心，他瞥了一眼贾巴，后者正在欣赏长桌上跳舞的那排舞女。“你知道我在哪里能弄到一个泽尔特罗斯人吗？”

大虫子看向他，又看了一眼因为无法满足罗克而被赶上桌子，不得不趴跪着的奴隶。在中庭正中央的篝火下，他苍白的身体几乎在发光。“啊，我碰巧有一个可以卖，如果你要的话。”贾巴的大眼睛满溢着贪婪。

普雷格斯随意地摆摆手。“你出个价，只要合理我就付。”

贾巴看了一眼楼下。“原来如此。你可抓牢这个咯，‘老师’，否则可有人会把他偷走啊。”

普雷格斯知道今晚的测验会推近弟子的底线，他坏笑道，“我们就看看他到底还有没有希望，贾巴。”

楼下，罗克还在挑逗年轻人类，致力于将他撩得因为欲望而颤抖不已。希林人用手指划过对方敏感的皮肤，调戏般地拉扯对方疲软的柱体。西迪厄斯咬紧牙关，迫使自己有所反应，发出一些不成字句的呻吟。

轻轻的，非常温驯，带着点小害怕的呜咽，让咄咄逼人的加害者再满意不过了。

一场完美的表演。在所有不知情的人看来，西迪厄斯只是一个被主人们用高超手段慢慢撩拨得屈服了的奴隶，因为所有奴隶都应该这样——既会僵硬地反抗，又会色情地屈服。罗克·纳罗斯放松下来，满脸自豪地看着“奴隶”在他持续的碰触下瑟缩着直喘粗气。“看看吧，我们都玩得很开心呢，”他告诉人类，用湿哒哒的长舌头舔了一遍对方的臀部。唾液在摇曳的篝火光亮中闪闪发光。西迪厄斯差点一口气没提上来。

“是吧？”

“是的，先生……”西迪厄斯僵住了。

其中一个人类笑道，“看上去，好像你终于驯服他了。”

希林人笑道。“你说了什么来着，奴隶？我听不清。”他用手指绕着对方精致的阴茎游走，然后挤了一下，从西迪厄斯口中逼出一声低沉的喉音，人类匆忙咬住嘴唇，伸手想要调整罗克疼痛的碰触。希林人粗暴地打开对方的手。“受着吧，奴隶。”

西迪厄斯紧紧抓住桌子，低下头。但罗克不喜欢他那样。他伸手揪住对方短短的黑色发辫，把纳布人的脑袋往后掰，让他直视那些色眯眯地看着他的朋友，有好几个还在偷偷摸摸地手淫。

“看看他们，都在看你呢，”罗克嗤嗤笑道。西迪厄斯不得不在对方撸动自己的时候咬紧牙关。“你喜欢我对你做的事，对吧？放开点吗，奴隶。来嘛，让我们听听响儿？”

西迪厄斯环视了一圈中庭，发现其他奴隶的情况也和自己的没什么差别，但他惊讶地发现一个男性提列克舞者正在一个戴面具的大块头人类男子的老二上扭动，他自己浅修长的蓝色性器兴奋地贴在他精瘦的小腹上，蓝色的面庞因为疼痛与欲望而皱成一团。中庭里到处都是此起彼伏的纵欲呻吟，这些客人们已经领略到突破一切可能的社会条条框框的真谛。

放弃文明的假面其实是一件非常爽的事情，普雷格斯知道，他记得自己和西迪厄斯在一些偏远星球执行的任务。他们让心中的野兽统治自己。在这里，在这个集会上，黑暗用它耐钢般的手统治一切，人不能低估被快感的浪潮席卷的力量。但普雷格斯也知道，楼下的情形与他在楼上看到的并不一样。要更真实，更野性。

希林人还没放弃敦促自己的弟子。“来嘛。”

西迪厄斯点点头，咽了口唾沫，张嘴发出一声低低的呻吟。他的观众淫笑着哄闹“大声一点！”还有“你可以做得更好！”

罗克在手指上吐了口口水，用折磨人的极慢速度从人类脊椎底部摸到入口，再从双球下绕过停在阴茎的基部，西迪厄斯挺直了腰杆叫得更响了。有人高兴地给他鼓掌。那个人类女性越过桌面，无情地吻他，但希林人不高兴地一挥手她又被拉了回去。

“你这个蠢货，噎住他了我还怎么听他为我尖叫？”

大家哄笑作一团。罗克又摸了他一下，这次比较快，西迪厄斯发出一声不成字句的尖叫，差点从桌子上滚下来，他这么一叫可不止他们这桌人听到了，附近桌的人也注意到了他们这里的状况。有些人还对人类遍布全身的红晕指指点点，兴趣盎然，似乎很想看看一个没有经验的害羞奴隶是怎么在欲望的撩拨下变得无法自拔。

罗克的手指按在精瘦双腿之间的地方，揉了揉，西迪厄斯在原力中的愤怒简直已经沸腾，但外表看来他的表现却无懈可击，连普雷格斯都看不出他有所掩藏。西迪厄斯看似真的想要希林人的手摸在自己身上，好像他无法自已地享受这种没完没了的调戏和嘲弄的碰触。

普雷格斯思考了一下他的演技到底有多好，就感受到了一股波动的不安全感。但西迪厄斯从没法对他掩藏这种本能反应，原力不会说谎。他到底还是师父，而西迪厄斯只是个弟子。

这下也到了考验希林人的关头。普雷格斯探了探身，把下巴支在指尖上。

当罗克·纳罗斯碰到他的入口而且不再前后移动，只是不断挑弄入口紧致的肌肉的时候，西迪厄斯僵住了。这可不是随意摸摸，背后有动机。“等等！大人……主人……达马斯克主人，”他气喘着说。“达马斯克主人不想要我被开苞，先生。您可以看，可以摸，但不能进去。”

罗克犹豫了。“达马斯克？你是黑戈·达马斯克的奴隶？”

西迪厄斯顿了一下。“是的……”

如果他也能在床上对我这样驯服就好了，普雷格斯想，但马上就把这点伤感抛在了脑后。他完美的弟子可不会这样。至少现在不会。也许有一天，等他们成为真正对等的个体……等这种示弱对他和自己的弟子都没有危险的时候。

罗克做出了决定。他亮出自己的尖牙。“真的？个人来讲，我又不喜欢他。那个老缪恩人是个蠢货。你到时候可以跟他说我很享受你紧紧的小身板，谢谢他给我送礼。很好用。”他探入了自己的手指，西迪厄斯想弹开，但其他人抓住他的四肢把他钉在桌上，让希林人探得更深。西迪厄斯在众人的压制下边哼边扭。

罗克笑着又加了一根手指。紧致的甬道在对方探查的手指周围痉挛。他慵懒地一进一出，一进一出。西迪厄斯开始发出其他奴隶发出的声音，那些已经被占有的奴隶的呻吟。每次罗克插入手指他都会抗拒地大声呜咽，臀部也会试图扭开，逃离观众们铁一般坚固的手。普雷格斯知道他不会在这种公共场合使用原力，那样会暴露他们两人的西斯身份。他会放任自己被操。

达马斯克满意地挥挥手示意自己穿着银甲的埃查尼太阳护卫过来。“护送我们太过热情的朋友们去私人房间，等我的命令，”他不高兴地说。“还有，把奴隶带到我这里。”

“是，先生！”他们马上行动，来到楼下。几秒钟以后，他们已经环绕在希林商人四周，把他从西迪厄斯身上拉下来，在最后一秒拯救了人类，没让他被罗克粗长的性器刺穿。

“怎么回事？”他怒气冲冲地质问道，其他人已经散开了，西迪厄斯也慌忙爬下桌子，四下寻找他的衣物，把布料系好，低着头，扮好他吓僵了的奴隶角色。其中一个太阳护卫伸手温柔但坚定地抓住他的胳膊，把他拉起来，带他远离了这些客人。

但他还是能听到身后失望的抱怨声。

等西迪厄斯在太阳护卫的陪伴下来到露台的时候，普雷格斯扫了他一眼。整形过后留着一头无趣黑发的西迪厄斯看上去既古怪又养眼，但他还是喜欢他那头闪亮的红发。“你没受伤吧，奴隶？”

西迪厄斯盯着地板。“没有，主人。”

贾巴兴致盎然地看着他，没放过纱状布料下勃起的阴茎。他粗野地对普雷格斯说，“你搞不好该利用一下他们的成果呢。”

普雷格斯配合地假装审视了一下弟子半勃的样子。“搞不好真是个好主意，”他在长脸上故意挂出一个色眯眯的假笑，装给贾巴看。他站起身，“走吧，奴隶。你来服侍我。”

贾巴雷鸣般的笑声一直伴着他们响彻堡垒深处。

【作者注】

  * 至少PPT可以跟那些自鸣得意的混蛋们说再见了。
  * 普雷格斯喜欢各种各样的测验。这疯狂科学家也是没谁了。
  * 还有一章，我们亲爱的西斯尊主师徒要开始“任务简报”啦。




	5. 予取予夺与授之以渔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达斯•普雷格斯听他徒弟跟他汇报工作，然后完成之前许下的承诺。达斯•西迪厄斯则在工作间隙上了一堂训练课，而且挺不愉快的……

西迪厄斯跟着他走向螺旋楼梯，来到黑戈·达马斯克的私人寓所，地面上的尖叫和笑声渐渐钝化为了背景音。他们无声地穿过一段墙面装饰有摄人心魄的挂毯和燃烧着熊熊火焰壁炉的开阔接待大厅，随后跨入加强警戒的护盾范围内，来到私人大堂。一到这里，西迪厄斯便扯掉了项圈，原力中充斥了他对宾客们的憎恶之情。

普雷格斯看着他拽掉柔软的遮羞布，一把丢到地上，并没有怪责他。显然，奴隶的装束比裸着还要糟糕，普雷格斯欣然发现。他年轻的弟子真是骄傲。但当西迪厄斯试图用原力摆平他的勃起时，普雷格斯摇摇头。“留着吧。”西迪厄斯有些抗拒，但最终还是遵从了。

缪恩人笑道。“你今晚干得很好，弟子。我能感觉到你的控制力不时滑脱，但最终都被你控制住了。”

“那就是你的目的吗，师父？”西迪厄斯问道，声音绷得紧紧的，这话讲得太直接，几乎不太礼貌，更别说尊敬了。“为了考验我的控制力？而不是暴露他的秘密交易？我得到了很多名字，很多数据，那些证据足以毁掉他的公司一百次。”

普雷格斯瞥了他一眼。“考验可以有许多种目的。我很满意你的表现和得到的信息。你宁愿被插入也不愿暴露我们尊主会的秘密。”

西迪厄斯对此不以为意。“对我来说可不算什么珍贵的东西了，师父。” _不再是了。都因为你。_ 不出口的诘责，普雷格斯能感觉到。

 _哦，这可说不准。_ 每次他在弟子身上寻求快感，人类都满心忧虑，尽管他藏着掖着拼命不让师父发现。他的弟子谋求控制，别无其他，至于像扒掉他身上华丽的纳布服饰一样夺走他的控制权的话……西迪厄斯会不懈挣扎。人类啊。

普雷格斯搭着对方的肩膀，将路引向右边的一间接待室。他在此地的最爱，猩红色的木制家具，温暖的厚地毯，墙上还钉着几张不幸生物的皮毛。

黑暗尊主一点都不浪费时间。他面对自己的弟子，用手指划过对方半勃的阴茎，感受它精巧的弧度，在顶部收集了一点黏黏的液体，往人类腿间的穴口伸去，抹了一抹。西迪厄斯还因为今晚的愤怒而绷得很紧。整个身体僵硬得堪比壁炉前的新鲜圆木。

他差点被罗克·纳罗斯侵犯，发生了这种事，普雷格斯觉得得好好说服一下西迪厄斯。他走到矮柜那里，用原力从中取出一个不透明的瓶子。他回到西迪厄斯身边，将油膏倒上他瘦瘦的手心，让其中麝香的气味渗透空气。西迪厄斯惊讶地看向他。“一个奖励，”他说，西迪厄斯听到这嘲笑羞得面红耳赤。他能从原力之中感受到对方的怒火，但还是不急不慢地用指尖搅和油膏。“也许你今晚能享受到。”

他用手继续为他的小家伙做准备，直到人类精瘦的身体在他的碰触下微微颤抖，他用手指浅浅探入，每次都得到一声抽噎。他在原力中测探了一下西迪厄斯，发现弟子已经完全升起了屏障。而且很强。

“趴上去，”普雷格斯指了指附近的桌子。西迪厄斯面无表情地看了他一眼，然后听话地走过去，将上半身趴在冰凉的桌面上，苍白的四肢又绷紧了。

普雷格斯靠过来，但花了好一会儿才脱掉斗篷，解开他简朴的银行家服饰，在他巨大的柱体上擦满油后才插入他等待的弟子体内。紧致的甬道不由自主地吞入过大的异物，但额外的润滑液让这次的插入变得容易了许多。西迪厄斯呻吟一声，手指扣住桌子，等待师父慢慢完全填满他。

普雷格斯停下来，感受包裹他各个感官的热量。“我很惊讶，你竟然情愿遵从我的指示。我很高兴你显示出弟子的忠诚。”他用指尖擦过人类光滑的侧腹，滑过脆弱的肋骨，赢得对方嘶嘶抽气的声音。

“但是，你给希林人的口活让我很不满意，”他轻声评判，手指也不再移动了。“你似乎很不情愿。”

西迪厄斯静静趴在他身下，脸微微偏过来，毫无感情地看向远墙和壁炉。“我……道歉，师父。”

“也许是我的错，”普雷格斯看似不经意地说。他几乎完全退出来，感到甬道内的肌肉反射性地收紧滑脱油滑的阴茎，让他更硬了。西迪厄斯发出一声低沉的喉音，几乎听不清。

“也许在那几个海盗的事上我把你逼太紧了……”

啊，他多喜欢西迪厄斯想到这段记忆时整个身体绷紧的样子啊！“小心，我的弟子，”发现黑暗面开始冒泡他赶紧提醒。“控制你自己。把它当做一个事件，拆成有用的碎片。”他重新插入，比之前要狠。

西迪厄斯咬破嘴唇，血顺着下巴留了下来。有一瞬间，屋里只有火堆的劈啪作响。“是……师父。”他最终还是把愤怒收进原力，埋在自己心中，慢慢冷却，细细品味，从中汲取力量与目标。

“好多了，”普雷格斯轻笑。“那么现在，我们谈谈罗克·纳罗斯，西迪厄斯。你都在他身上察觉到什么？”

“一个蓄……蓄奴的蠢货，”西迪厄斯将心思集中在问题上，试图忽略双腿之间分心的压力。

缪恩人看着他，欣赏被欲望盖上一层薄纱的黄眼睛中依旧努力挣扎在理智边缘的意识。 _看看他的眼睛，反射着火焰，像是在营地周围隐伏逡巡的野兽，贪婪饥饿的同时谨慎而算计。多么好的同盟啊。_ “你学到了什么，我的弟子？”他狠狠插入。

“我——啊呃……他的生意远不像他对别人吹嘘的那样稳定。他快破产了。欠了赫特人一大笔钱……”这部分一点没错。罗克的生命到头了；一想到帕尔帕庭柔韧的身体被罗克那双残酷丑陋的爪子撩拨得无助绷紧，想到希林人差点不顾达马斯克明确的指令强行在西迪厄斯身上寻得快感，普雷格斯忍不住觉得热血上头。

绝不。没有人能违抗黑戈·达马斯克的命令，没有人能在达斯·普雷格斯不允许的情况下 _碰_ 西迪厄斯。

普雷格斯决定了，今晚西斯尊主会将在这场秘密集会上开杀戒，他会允许西迪厄斯满足他的血欲，早上有的是时间再挑选一名接收罗克生意的人。将罗克的死伪装成意外很容易，只要他的弟子保证尸体大体无碍。

但现在嘛，西迪厄斯静静趴在他身下。“很好。这个情报能让我们摧毁他及他的遗产。别的呢？更重要的那点是什么，西迪厄斯尊主？”

西迪厄斯顿了一下，咽了口唾沫，试图在师父靠得更近插得更深的时候承受师父的体重。“他会背叛你的命令与信任，师——师父。”

普雷格斯点点头，欣慰地发现人类看透了。“而且为的是短暂的欢愉。想想，如果有别的更重要的东西可以利用，他会怎么样背叛我。但竟然不是，他会为了把老二插进你这样一个美丽的小奴隶的身体寻求快感而违抗我。

西迪厄斯低吼一声。

“当然了，不是真正的你，”西斯尊主又用温柔的口气安抚道，修长的手指滑过精干苍白的肩膀，多么光滑，多么温暖的皮肤啊。“他没通过我的试炼，你已经说过了，只有我能占有你。他将会为他的僭越付出代价，今晚他将死于你之手。”

西迪厄斯谨慎地流露出感激之情，一动不动，眼睛瞟了他一眼便转向远处的火苗。“谢谢，我的师父……”

“也许以后，下次秘密集会，我会让他们中的一个得到你，”普雷格斯沉静地说。“你喜欢吗，我的弟子？”

无需言语，厌恶的颤抖已经说明一切，让普雷格斯格外欣赏。他探身用自己的身体覆盖住对方略微瘦小的身体，也从自己的厌恶中汲取力量。“不？我本打算让他今晚占有你的，西迪厄斯尊主。我想知道你那时候是什么样子，被他的阴茎强暴，在火光里像只未开化的动物一样抽动。”他爱怜地笑了，不带一丝宽容。

“无法用原力保护自己，因为你知道那只会让你暴露在更为恶劣的情形下。不光是你的身体裸露而脆弱，而是显露出底下的野兽。”他加快了抽插的速度，合着气喘的呼吸。在他身下，西迪厄斯痛得轻哼出声。在他身下，原力因为恐惧与鄙夷而不住颤抖。

“对，就是那样，”他继续引诱。“和我在一起，你可以释放心中的野兽，西迪厄斯。你可以释放原力。”

普雷格斯着手操控自己挣扎弟子的纤原体。他尝到了人类被今晚的活动激发出的赤裸裸的愤怒、羞辱以及势不可挡的恨意，震惊地发现西迪厄斯竟然没有试图阻挠他。今晚，他的人类体内黑暗面如此强大，它的力量简直点燃了他的四肢。他饥饿地品尝。房间里温度骤然下降，连篝火似乎都畏惧地熄灭了。

“你将美丽与致命融合得那么好，”普雷格斯低语道，有种窒息的感觉。他碰触对方的原力印记，遇到的则是西迪厄斯冰冷的存在，强烈地叫嚣着要将自己的师父推开，重新控制自己。那样不行。现在还不行。“但你依旧得为你无法满足他而付出代价。屈服于我，西迪厄斯尊主，”他引诱道，用自己的力量镇压弟子，力求让黑暗屈服于自己的意志。

身体上，西迪厄斯在他身下扭动，但在原力之中，他死死守住自己的精神墙壁，将师父推开。普雷格斯残忍地笑了，粗大的性器狠狠戳刺，将年轻西斯钉在桌上，暂时打破了对方的注意力。他藉此穿过原力屏障上的裂痕，用他自己的思想扰乱对方，用屈服与无力的图像填满他的弟子，让西迪厄斯眼睁睁看着灌入脑海的情色肉欲之欢，看着自己起伏的小腹和纤瘦的身体被他强大师父冰冷的快感填满。如果他能放·开·手那感觉有多好啊。

西迪厄斯发出一声压抑的呼喊，在他身下不停扭动。“不……滚出去……”

普雷格斯想起来自己很少同时占有西迪厄斯的思想和身体，他的弟子对精神强暴的抵触远甚于对生理虐待的厌恶。西迪厄斯需要小心驯服，所以普雷格斯只会在惩戒的时候入侵他的思想。因为这样的情形少之又少，西迪厄斯在原力中的扭动与呻吟变得更加甜美，普雷格斯一次次拆毁他的精神屏障，他便以同样的速度重建。

“你做得很好，西迪厄斯尊主，”他对那只几乎听不到外界声音的耳朵说。“但不够好。我在所有事物上都是你的主人。”

 _屈服。_ 他用原力送出这条命令，但只撞上顽固的抵抗。

他叹了口气，短暂地回到现实世界，用修长的灰色手指抚摸对方颤抖着的紧绷下颚和精致喉咙。西迪厄斯打了个冷战，颤颤巍巍地吸了口气，终于感受到普雷格斯完全勃起的阴茎在他的甬道里插得有多深。普雷格斯换了个角度，挑弄对方发出一声掺杂着疼痛与快感的呼声。

西迪厄斯花了好一会儿才找回自己的声音。“师父……我还没有满足您吗？难道我没有照您说的做吗？”

普雷格斯阴涔涔地笑了。“你是在试图分散我的注意力吗，西迪厄斯尊主？你会彻底放弃自己身体的愉悦以换取精神的纯洁吗？我知道你有多么珍视自己的隐私。”

“我，我愿意做任何事，师父。”

普雷格斯冷笑。“是么？真是信口开河啊。那就求我吧，弟子。求我别操你。”他猛然前挺，西迪厄斯的呻吟绝望而细碎，他紧紧抓住桌子。“啊，现在太晚了，不是吗？我已经把你操翻了，我的西斯小婊子。那就求我别再操你，拔出阴茎不再烦你。乞求我的仁慈。”

“不……啊嗯……”他想逃走，但普雷格斯用手圈住他的左大腿。“不存在仁慈……”

缪恩人停住了，面上的惊讶不过是伪装，但内心里他还是相当欣慰。“我以为你愿意做任何事，西迪厄斯尊主。”

西迪厄斯依旧一声不吭。普雷格斯相当佩服他的刚毅，事到如今还拒绝乞求。 _多么骄傲自大的小贵族啊。他完美极了。_

普雷格斯笑着低声说道，“任何事……除了把你的心交给我。”

年轻西斯在普雷格斯将他拉离桌面往自己那边贴的时候并没说话，他几乎被粗大的性器贯穿，那股游走他精瘦身体的痛苦是那么的可口。普雷格斯低头品尝唾手可得的喉咙，无情地掐住其中一个乳头，另一只手在下面揉搓人类硬得发疼的光滑性器。西迪厄斯随着每一次坚定的撸动不住气喘。

“走西斯这条道路可不容易啊，西迪厄斯尊主。只有当你一文不值的时候才能无所不能。只有打碎旧的模具，才能铸造新的模具。屈服于我，把你的精神交给我。”

西迪厄斯摇头，紧闭双眼，只有他才会这样抗拒。普雷格斯差点在这种感官震撼下高潮。他抖抖霍霍地吸了口气，继续游说，“你被集会点燃的怒火还没有熄灭，不是吗？很好，如果你不屈服，今晚就等着崩溃吧，西迪厄斯尊主。我曾经打碎过你的心智，以后也不会例外，直到你学会在我说要的时候屈服于我的意志。”

他往厚墙的细小裂缝上猛然输出一股原力波，看着墙体在自己精准高超的力道下土崩瓦解。他看向墙后的黑洞，着迷地瞥到弟子对力量的无尽欲望，日渐增长的潜力，还有与千颗太阳夺目光芒截然相反的绝对黑暗。

那是他的，都是他的。它在他的身下扭动，容纳他的阴茎，听从他的号令。它咽下一声压抑的尖叫，眼睁睁看着他打碎自己最后一丝精神防御，用他无形的双手抚摸它最隐私的部位，那里怀揣着他对它师父的无尽仇恨。普雷格斯看到这里并不感到愤怒，因为他看到了一个真正的西斯学徒所应有的忠诚。

西迪厄斯不会背叛他。西迪厄斯还需要他。在现阶段的训练中西迪厄斯需要恨他，需要那种只有普雷格斯能带给他的火焰以生存下去。也许他会永远需要自己，在他彻底成熟以后，那股憎恨会转化成某种更为可观的情感。一旦他明白。

普雷格斯看着那股力量涌向自己的感官，寻找逃脱的途径却屡屡碰壁，因为他驱赶着它，用自己的力量压抑住了它。它与他不懈地搏斗，一道油滑的暗影；他却在它每每试图穿越屏障的时候打碎它的触手。他将它非实形的脊梁架在他非实形的膝盖上，猛然一掰，然后将断裂的碎片抱在怀里，温柔地抚摸它们。

_你崩溃的样子真美。_

_没有……崩溃……_

普雷格斯颤抖着高潮了，西迪厄斯似乎都没意识到，他的眼睛在眼眶里无力地翻动，身体则全然接受缪恩人的释放。普雷格斯继续在帕尔帕庭体内散播罪恶的种子[1]，他抚摸着对方绷紧的小腹，想象掌下的微微隆起。只是一个片刻的假想，但如果他稍微用力下压的话，像这样——西迪厄斯啜泣一声——他能感觉到自己巨大的阴茎深深埋在年轻人瘦弱的身体内，撑得那么满。

普雷格斯抽出性器，收回自己的原力触角，看着自己的弟子用颤抖的手臂支撑在桌上，正努力将全然瓦解的屏障重新竖起。普雷格斯知道西迪厄斯会再一次变得完好如初，他会把屏障建得更为坚固，也许有朝一日将无懈可击。

“我为你骄傲，我的弟子，”他低语道，很清楚西迪厄斯深陷原力之中，心思都投在重建精神屏障上，因为伤得太深而无暇顾及外界的声音。他想知道西迪厄斯回应他的爱意[2]是什么样的一种感觉。他在这个幻想上流连得太久，尽管这是一种脆弱的感情。

【作者注】

1、PPT绝对会好好调整自己的屏障。

2、下一个故事（不是下一章）发生在本章几个月之后，讲的是泽尔特罗斯人那事。以这两人的标准而言结果也非常阴暗了。情感操纵~~

3、这俩就不能再火堆边好好抱抱么？

【译注】

[1]“罪恶的种子”原文是illicit pleasure，强X当然是非法啦，这里的用词也不是具象的，但我问过作者关于纳布人成年的问题，她说19岁的PPT其实还是teenager。反正纳布人的成年观很神奇，心智成熟没有界限，14岁就能当女皇什么的……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这篇文的用词都好色气啊！！！！

[2]“爱意”依旧是affections啦，但我总是感觉affection这个词常见于追求阶段或者恋爱未满阶段……其他文里经常都是作“好感”翻译的，比love要少一点欲望的痕迹。普雷格斯这个POV用这个词，感觉是他自己把love和passion分很开，他自己不愿意用love于是就affection了……然而我觉得affection太纯情了……我不絮叨了……

另外，自从知道“一步到胃”是什么意思以后我就再也无法直视这章了……


	6. 了结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达斯•西迪厄斯终于可以就今晚的试炼做一个了结。

“他到底希望从中得到什么？！”罗克·纳罗斯在豪华的客房里无助地来回踱步，每次走到厚厚的地毯边缘的时候还要踩一踩。时间已经过去了好几个小时。其他几个同伴都已经喝得烂醉，瞪着他们的大眼睛追随他的脚步。木质大门外面守着两个埃查尼太阳护卫，他们站得笔挺，无动于衷地透过闪亮头盔的眼缝观察周遭的一切。他们到岗以后只动过一次。

早先，当罗克和其他三个朋友试图冲过他们的时候，他们便发现对方的电矛可不是做做样子而已，结果就是他的朋友诺卡倒在地上，一边疯狂抽搐一边放开嗓子咒骂这两个服务员。罗克厉声表示反对，但终究妥协，因为发现没有用。希林人不会冒险拿自己的生命和舒适开玩笑。诺卡也是咎由自取，谁叫他在受到警告后还去碰那两个护卫。

罗克继续踱步，越走越快。他的血液在熊熊燃烧，不，不止是他的血液。他下面硬得要死，疼得慌，都怪那个骄傲的缪恩人从中作梗阻碍他追求快感。

醉酒让这种情况变得更加糟糕，让他不停想到那个苍白紧致的小奴隶，在他刺探的手指底下呻吟扭动。罗克低吼一声。操那人类绝对爽。

即便现在，罗克也想象得出那个奴隶在他身下挣扎的样子，他会被罗克干得又疼又爽，大声尖叫。他想象得出对方有多么紧，多么合适，他可以在那副小身板里插到多深，操得那奴隶求饶。还有更棒的，那奴隶会性奋地抖个不停，在他身下扭动着叫嚣要更多。

他为自己的力量感到自豪。给点时间，他就能让那个年轻人类屈服。他的眼前描画出黑发遮住瞳孔张大的眼睛，窘迫地看着他，诉说着无尽的欲求。罗克调整了一下裤子，想起来他在桌子上调戏男孩的时候对方发出的低声呻吟。他怀疑就算他把老二埋进去，小奴隶也不会吭声。有些人叫床，这个不会。至少不会自愿地叫。他在桌上的尖叫是在求人帮助，不是因为快感。

但对罗克这类人来说，这种叫声会进一步点燃他们的欲火。

是的，如果黑戈·达马斯克不是那么不讲道理的话，他本可以享受一个完美愉悦的夜晚。太蠢了，这个缪恩人，故意在他的客人面前展览他的奖品，却不许他们从中享乐。罗克喜欢霸道夺取的感觉，所以男人女人他都不挑。就算对方是自由身，也会在他的钱财、声望与许诺的地位前屈服于他的魅力。

罗克经营娱乐产业，这行最棒的人才他大多都亲身领教过，看着他们在台上唱歌跳舞，然后带他们回房间干一些更龌龊的事。如果他们反抗或者假装不想要他的话，他只要用对方的事业威胁他们就好。赖他辞世的父亲将钱财投给达马斯克集团，他的生活过得非常惬意。

收益也相当不错，尽管如今公司得和赫特人抢生意。罗克来参加集会主要是想和赫特人贾巴谈判。如果他能加上一点价码，在黑戈·达马斯克发现自己资金状况以前……缪恩人绝对不能发现他在赌博上陷得有多深。

上个月公司假期的时候他真的不该再科雷利亚那么做的，但那个原力敏感的妓女真是一分钱一分货。那些虚假的控心术……想到这里他愉悦地颤抖了一下，更硬了。

远处的木门打开了，走进一个精干的小个子人影，那人穿着件朴素的纯白色上衣和一条灰色的裤子，腰际银腰带，脚蹬黑靴。罗克认出那是今晚达马斯克非娱乐用的仆人穿的制服，所以当人类抬起头与他面对面的时候，他感到一股过电般的惊讶。

是那个奴隶。罗克直起身看向对方，近在咫尺的欲望目标让他打了一个摆子。希林人也很纳闷，这次达马斯克又是要搞什么？

奴隶对两名僵直地站在门口的护卫点点头，他们穿过房间来到罗克身边。奴隶走路的时候几乎有点趔趄，罗克注意到，他奇怪那是为什么。等奴隶来到离他几米之遥的地方时，他眯起眼睛注意到，人类看上去很疲惫。

不……罗克看到他的手指在白色的衣袖下微微颤抖。不……不止是疲惫，他看上去被睡过了，而且挺狠的。他头发凌乱，眼帘低垂，皮肤有点泛红，一边脸颊上还有处模糊的抓痕。

突然之间他的趔趄和小心翼翼的动作都有了解释。罗克压抑住怒火。达马斯克是派他刚被操翻的奴隶过来对希林人耀武扬威的吗？给他传递一个信息？“看上去你没有我也挺爽的嘛，”他阴暗地说。“你挺听你主人的话啊？”

奴隶最终抬起眼帘，面无表情，似乎对希林人的讽刺无动于衷。等他开口的时候，话语也没什么波动。“我的主人想因为之前没说清楚而道个歉。”

“是时候了，”罗克嘟囔道。他受够了被那个自视甚高的缪恩人侮辱了。

“他叫我来……说清一些事。如果您……”奴隶看向地面，细瘦的脸上泛起一抹红晕。罗克的同伴们也竖起了耳朵。

罗克笑了，眼睛将奴隶包的严严实实的身体来回看了个遍，想起来之前在中庭里对方的样子。“说清。哈。我也要说清楚几件事。比如你在容纳我多深以后会开始尖叫，你这个小牛犊。”

奴隶看向其他人。也许是光线作祟，但他的眼睛好像在隐隐发光。罗克听奴隶低声回答的时候还得努力忽略自己硬的发疼的阴茎。“主人很快都会将一切解释清楚，先生。如果您可以跟我来的话，主人想亲自跟您说这事，只给您说。”

罗克犹豫了一下，摸了摸太阳穴处的三根角。“只给我说。”

奴隶的目光重新落回地面，他喃喃道，“是的，只给您享用。”

也许达马斯克终于意识到拒绝给罗克·纳罗斯他应得的东西是犯了天大的错误了。希林人笑开了花。“真的？你可才被他干得彻彻底底，还没恢复呢！”

奴隶苦着脸，但摇了摇头。“轮不到我来质疑主人。”

“或者我，你很快就会发现的，”罗克承诺，伸手抓住奴隶的下巴，把矮个男性的头抬起来，好好端详起他的脸。没有什么大的瘀伤。还是很可口。到时候，等他好好埋进这个小美人里，让他无助地在他膝头扭动的时候，他可以忘记那个缪恩人。突然间，他发现自己非常想要这个奴隶，空前地想要。

他真的，真的想要他。这个想法扎根在他脑子里，他不想都难。

“我们还等什么，奴隶？”他靠近了对脆弱的小耳朵只吹起。“我们越早到，我就越早能把你操得神志不清，让你把你主人的老二忘得一干二净。”

奴隶颤抖了一下，但点点头，退后一步。“请——请您跟我走。”

罗克自信地对同伴们挥挥手，后者笑着目送他，期待他的凯旋。两名守卫也礼貌地退后一步，让两人往冰冷的石走廊走去。他们就这么沉默地走了一会儿，奴隶在前，希林人在后，往堡垒深处进军，他们下了两段楼梯，转了无数圈，罗克很快就迷失了方向。

这里的走廊了无人烟。他借着酒劲拍了下奴隶的屁股。人类往前一挺，转过身。“我们快到了，先生。”

“我可不是个耐心的人哦，”他耸耸肩，钩住奴隶的腰带，把对方拽到自己怀里。他用勃起摩擦对方的大腿，感到奴隶像能量鞭抽在动物皮毛上一样紧张起来。

他把手指伸进对方的裤腰里，想去摸对方柔软的肉体，奴隶挣脱出来，摇摇头。“别在这里，先生。进去那边。”他指了指前面不大的双开门，门后是一间白得古怪的亮堂房间。

好主意……罗克点点头。他以前怎么没想过？

“一间实验室，”他轻笑一声，手指摸上奴隶的手。“一间实验室？在堡垒里？这是什么疯狂的梦境啊？”

奴隶牵起他的手，引他向前走，两人穿过大门，门在他们进来后就自动关上了。也许他该感到怀疑……一个想法冒出来，但奴隶用手在他眼前一挥，那个想法就不见了。

相反，他现在满脑子想的都是将眼前这副身体压在身下，听他为自己粗大的阴茎呻吟和尖叫。他伸手去扯奴隶的衣衫，抖抖霍霍地想解开它，但奴隶阴暗地笑了笑，推开他的手，往干净的房间深处走去。

“过来，”罗克轻声呼唤。他的脑子怎么一团浆糊？以他的酒量不至于这样啊。“过来这里……我要再看看你。”

“你很快就会看到一切的，我保证，”奴隶笑道，非常的让人浮想联翩，非常的诱惑，微微上翘的嘴唇中还暗含着一股压抑不住的疯狂。罗克的身体不由自主地抖了一下。

他看着奴隶停在一张干净的长桌前，用精致的手指擦过桌子闪亮的表面。突然之间罗克能看到自己躺在上面，奴隶覆在他身上，坐上他的阴茎，在被填满的时候微微颤抖，他在罗克的鼓励下疯狂地骑乘，与希林人自己的节奏混合在一起。罗克舔了舔嘴唇，绝望地渴求这个幻象化为现实。

“你干嘛不让自己舒服一点呢？”奴隶不笑了，现在，那双深色的眼中和专注的嘴角染上了别的什么东西。某种可口、恐怖的黑暗，但罗克一点都不怕了，他只是非常的好奇，渴望着奴隶火热的甬道环绕自己的感觉。他轻飘飘地往前走，让奴隶协助他爬到桌上。

“躺下来，”奴隶诱惑地命令他，口气非常自信，大出罗克的意料。他用手抵住希林人的胸膛，游戏般地把他推着躺下。“其他都交给我。”

罗克欣然躺下。“我相信你，”他气喘地说。奴隶突然抬起手双手，某种冰冷坚硬的东西搭上了他的手腕。

他看向奴隶。那双眼睛……不开玩笑了。非常严肃。罗克眨眨眼。

他的脚踝也被圈住了，身上的暖意瞬间消失。“你……你要干嘛？”

那双眼睛绝对在发光。不知怎么回事。不知怎么办到的。闪着可怕的金光。罗克在镣铐下挣扎，整个人都在这个可怕的现实中清醒过来了。别的他不知道，但是这是个错误，绝对是这样。“嘿，够了，奴隶。”

薄薄的嘴唇贴到他耳畔。“我可不是奴隶，罗克·纳罗斯。”

罗克扭动着想看对方，太阳穴处的尖角刮擦着光滑的桌面，但人类滑出了他的视线范围。他扭过脑袋才再次捕捉到对方，就在几尺之外，悠闲地俯瞰一张桌子上的……什么？罗克想看，但那张桌子比他所在的这张要高，他的视野又是倒着的。

奴隶轻笑。“跟头待宰的沙克[1]似的。”他转过身，年轻的狭窄面孔上满是深深的厌恶与恨意。“你们这些蠢货，总是用下半身思考，对身边的危险却浑然不觉。”他又说了些什么，用的是某种听上去有点熟但想不起来的语言。

“危险？”罗克蠢蠢地重复。“达马斯克‘老师’去哪了？现在放开我，我就饶你一条狗命。我要操得你血忽淋拉给你上一课，但会留你一条命，事后就当这次意外不存在。”他咽了口唾沫，不太确定自己是否真的还有讨价还价的余地。“我保证。”

“你这么说是想刺激我吗？”奴隶这下完全转过身了，手中拿着什么东西。“你也没听到我之前说的话吧，是不是？”

“你是个奴隶，”罗克叫道。“好像你有什么选——啊！”某种又硬又长的东西在奴隶手里一闪，他的脸颊被击中了，尖锐的刺痛让他叫出声。罗克感觉到一丝热血滴落到冰冷的桌面上，不禁呜咽了一声。“你……你打我……”

“是么？”奴隶看上去一脸惊讶，但其实并没有，他一点都不惊讶。罗克知道，深入骨髓的恐惧让他打了一个冷战。俯视他的那张脸太冷静，太沉着了。好像里面没有活人，至少没有自然养成的活人。

“你……你不能这么做！”罗克慌了。

“恰恰相反，我变态的 _朋友_ ，”人类靠近他，不带感情地审视他的伤口，然后刻意地将视线专项罗克凸起的裆部。“我想做什么就做什么。什么都可以。”

罗克吓得彻底僵住了。

奴隶大笑着拍拍他的肩膀。“别担心，我跟你可完全不一样，所以你不用担心……那个。”他亮亮的白牙一闪而过。“但我的想象力可比你好多了。你似乎挺喜欢赌博的……我们就赌一轮如何？”

希林人的喉咙干得发苦。他沙哑地挤出一个问句。“赌？”

“当然。”他挥了挥手里的银色器具。“我赌你会活到我干完，毕竟，懦夫总是更执着地苟延残喘。”

商人的皮肤霎时白得跟房间的墙一样。“活到你干完？！有病吗！这算什么赌注？如果我死了的话怎么算赢？你疯了！疯了！救命！”他绝望的呼号响彻整个房间。

那个不是奴隶的人类用手术刀轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇，轻而易举就让他闭了嘴，跟扇巴掌一样有效。接下来的瞬间似乎被拉长了，他们俩互相对视，人类点点头。若有所思。很是严肃。“赢？如果你在我干完前就死了的话……那本身就是奖励了，不是吗？”

罗克在刃还没碰到他的皮肤的时候已经尖叫起来。在这里，在逗留卫星层层加固的地下墓穴里，没有人听得到他求助的哀嚎。没有其他人。只有一个。

达斯·普雷格斯笑了，继续欣赏这场走调的疼痛交响曲。

今晚，野兽之王将肆意游走。

【作者注】

1、罗克早就该小心点的。傲慢啊。哼。

2、我得给PPT开个复仇爬梯嘛。

3、当然了，罗克的朋友们会知道看到什么都别说。

【译注】

[1]shaak：沙克兽，一种纳布常见的圆胖牧畜，非常温顺，性格和用途跟羊差不多。


End file.
